The Debut of Narcissa Black
by Irique
Summary: Narcissa makes her début into society. [ Lucius x Narcissa ]
1. Part One

A/N: Not mine. None of it.

**The Début of Narcissa Black - 1970**

**Part One**

It was the holidays before Narcissa Black's fifth year, and her parents had decided it was time she was tied down. They'd heard little rumours that her best friend, Lucius Malfoy, was quite possibly more than that. They were just pleased that the two of them were finding their way to each other on their own.

Wizarding society was always exclaiming how much of a beautiful couple they would be, yet they weren't aware of just how close they were to becoming a couple. This was the one reason the début was now, and not in December, or at the end of the next school year.

Narcissa had been watching people arrive for a hour now, even though her sisters had been yelling at her to get away from the window every time she ventured near it. Narcissa just wanted to see everyone arrive. She could remember her sisters' débuts like it were yesterday, and she was extremely excited that it was finally her turn.

The only thing putting a dampener on her spirits was the fact that Lucius wasn't here yet. He had to come. She couldn't make her début if her best friend wasn't there to see it.

Andie had just finished putting the finishing touches on Narcissa's hair, when Bella (who had been standing at the window) turned away, and grinned at her little sister.

"He's here."

Narcissa almost broke her neck rushing to the window. Bella had the curtains ready to pull shut should Lucius happen to look up. And look up he did. Bella snapped those curtains shut so fast, Lucius only got the smallest glimpse of Narcissa.

"Bella," whined Narcissa, "I didn't even see Lucius."

"He's here, and he saw you, even though he's not supposed to."

"We're not getting married Bella. Honestly. He doesn't even have anything to do with this debutante thing."

"Oh please, Narcissa. Where do you think I first decided on Rodolphus? That's right, my début. Not all of us can have a gorgeous, rich, charming best friend who just happens to be totally in love with us."

"Lucius isn't charming," Narcissa retorted, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"But he is in love with you, isn't he?" Bella taunted, with a huge grin.

Narcissa didn't reply, though the beetroot colour of her cheeks told Bella everything she needed to know.

"Bell, we need to get dressed," Andromeda said, breaking the silence that had settled over the group.

Bella nodded, managing to give Narcissa one more mischievous look, before disappearing. Andie just smiled at her sister, before leaving as well.

Narcissa barely had a moment alone, before she had a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called out, wondering who was coming in now.

Her father stepped into the room.

"Hello dear," Cygnus greeted his daughter, kissing her cheek, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you, daddy," Narcissa replied.

"I have something for you."

Cygnus pulled a large jewellery case out of his pocket, handing it to Narcissa.

"I noticed that you didn't have any very nice jewellery of your own. So I thought I might change that."

Narcissa opened the box, to find a very extravagant emerald and diamond necklace. The whole necklace was diamonds, with a huge emerald set in the centre of it. Narcissa didn't even want to think of how much it would have cost her father.

"Thank you, daddy. It's so beautiful."

Cygnus gently took off the jewellery that Narcissa had on, placing it on the duchess, before taking the new necklace out of its box, and fastening it around his daughter's neck.

"So, are you ready to be proclaimed a lady?"

Narcissa nodded, taking her father's arm. He escorted her out the door onto the landing. Narcissa had been getting ready in that particular room because it was directly opposite the stairs.

There wasn't a person in the room that didn't think that Narcissa looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was floor length, strapless, and full of embroidery. It had a slight train on it, and even though her heels were quite high, they still didn't prevent her dress from sitting firmly on the ground.

As she descended the staircase, holding onto her father's arm for dear life, she surveyed the crowd. Everyone she knew that was a respectable member of society was here. Of course, basically everyone she knew was a respectable member of society, so it was no problem.

"Presenting Miss Narcissa Black," came a voice from somewhere near the top of the landing. Narcissa would have looked back to see who it was, but she was quite petrified of falling over and making a fool of herself. She'd never worn such high shoes before, but she figured she was going to have to get used to them. She was going to be wearing them a lot from now on.

Narcissa was escorted to her seat by her father, who returned to seat on the opposite side of the table once Narcissa was settled. Her table was filled with her family. There were her parents, seated directly opposite her. Her sisters sat on either side of her. Her cousins Sirius and Regulus and her grandfather sat between Andromeda and her father. Her aunt and uncle sat between Bellatrix and her mother.

Narcissa could see Lucius if she moved slightly towards Bella, so for much of the night, she was having little chats to Bella, just so she could see how Lucius was doing. She was bored enough as it is, but she wasn't surrounded by old people, as Lucius was.

Once dinner had finished, the dancing began. Her father immediately dragged her out onto the dance floor, and was putting her dancing lessons to good use, when Lucius finally gave up on being polite to the old people, and went to dance with his best friend.

"Excuse me Mr Black, may I cut in?" he asked, quite politely.

Narcissa couldn't help but giggle. She was always amused by Lucius being polite. It just didn't seem to suit him, just as charming didn't suit him. To everyone else, all they could say was how polite, how charming, how desirable he was. Narcissa didn't see any of that. All Narcissa could see was Lucius.

Of course she was attracted to him, but she didn't think she was attracted to him the way other people were. They were in love with the idea of him, she was in love with the reality.

'Hello Miss Black," Lucius greeted Narcissa, once her father had relinquished dancing privileges.

"Hello Mr Malfoy," Narcissa replied, giving him a small smile. He spun her around the dance floor like a natural, which of course, he was. Malfoys were perfect at everything they did, mainly because they practiced until they were perfect.

"I must say, you look beautiful," Lucius said, taking the opportunity to pull on one of her curls. "The curls look really good. You should leave them in more often" Not many people knew that Narcissa had naturally curly hair.

"Thanks. Can you do me a favour? Can you save me if anyone decides they want to be cheeky and dance with me for ages?"

Lucius grinned at Narcissa.

"You're so cute sometimes. I will. If it's not amusing. If it is, then I may just let you suffer for my own enjoyment."

"You're so naughty, Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa shook her head, before resting it on his shoulder.

"I know, but that's why you love me."

"No, that's why you got invited to this thing. So you could keep me entertained."

"And, am I succeeding?"

"Absolutely."


	2. Part Two

A/N: Not mine. None of it.

**The Début of Narcissa Black - 1970**

**Part Two**

Lucius promised to save Narcissa from creepy guys, and he kept his promise. He couldn't even remember the number of times he'd cut in on guys trying to dance with Narcissa for too long. He had to admit, he got a little jealous when Narcissa flirted with other boys. She wasn't supposed to be flirty with anyone but him.

Lucius couldn't help himself, but watch her. She was a fascinating creature. No matter how much time he spent with her, and how well he knew her, she still managed to surprise him.

Narcissa was completely oblivious to Lucius' gaze. She was engrossed in a bowl of chocolate mousse. She wasn't even paying attention to her sisters, who were chattering away happily. Technically they were talking with her, but she just wasn't interested. The only thing she was interested in was this chocolate mousse.

Lucius couldn't take it anymore. She was becoming unbearable to watch. Every time he looked at her, all he wanted to do was whisk her away from everyone else. He wanted to kiss her, in front of everyone, and proclaim that he was in love with her, but that just wasn't possible. Imagine the scandal! Everything had to be done a proper way. Kissing her in front of wizarding society definitely wasn't it.

"Ciss?"

His feet had somehow found their way to her table. Narcissa looked up, spoon in her mouth. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Narcissa suddenly looked quite distressed. Lucius looked down at her mousse, before rolling his eyes.

"Come on," he said, picking up her bowl of mousse. Narcissa's eyes widened when Lucius took her mousse, before realising that he was carrying it outside for her. She happily trotted after him.

By the time Narcissa made it outside, Lucius was leaning over the balcony, looking down at the garden below. The bowl of mousse was resting on the ledge.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Narcissa, curious about what would make Lucius tear her away from the party.

"Nothing really," Lucius shrugged, glancing at her. "I just…wanted to spend some time with you, without everyone watching us."

"Aww Luch," Narcissa cooed, placing her small hand on top of his. "That is so sweet. You're so adorable."

If there'd been a time when Lucius would blush, this would be it. He was a Malfoy, however, and they rarely showed emotions, especially ones as telling as a blush.

"Want some mousse?" she asked, waving a spoonful in front of his face.

"I guess," he said, reaching for the spoon.

Narcissa pulled the spoon back, shaking her head.

"No way, I get to feed it to you."

Lucius rolled his eyes, though he was privately enjoying this little moment. He dutifully opened his mouth, as Narcissa brought the spoon towards him. His mouth closed over the spoon, before Narcissa pulled it out of his mouth.

He smiled at her, savouring the chocolate goodness swirling around in his mouth.

"Yum."

"You better believe it."

Narcissa gave a little shiver, as a cool breeze swept over the balcony. It didn't escape Lucius' attention, who immediately took off his jacket, and put it over her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him.

Resting one arm on the ledge, he turned back towards her, trying to shield her from the wind as much as possible. He couldn't help but stare at her curls, twirling in the wind.

Narcissa was fixated on his hair as well. The moonlight shone through it, making it look as though his hair was glowing.

Neither of them noticed, but they kept shifting closer together. They only realised when their hands met, as they were leaning on the ledge. Narcissa couldn't help but blush.

Lucius ran his thumb over her perfectly manicured nails, marvelling at how smooth they were. Narcissa looked up at him, a solemn look on her face.

Bellatrix had just walked out onto the balcony, and witnessed the scene as it unfolded. She knew that if they kissed right now, it could spell disaster for Narcissa. She needed to distract her little sister. She muttered something before slipping back inside.

Lucius drew closer to Narcissa, closing his hand around hers. Suddenly, Narcissa's attention was drawn away from Lucius, to the brilliant spectacle that was the garden, as it lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oooh, Luch, look at the lights," she exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm.

Lucius couldn't help but close his eyes for a second, to finish what should have happened right then. He opened them again, to behold a wonderful sight. He suppressed a sigh, and wrapped an arm around Narcissa's shoulders.

He resolved to ask Cygnus Black if he wouldn't mind Lucius dating his daughter, by the end of the night. By the time he went back to Hogwarts, Narcissa was going to be his girlfriend.


End file.
